Of Brothers and Silly Shenanigans
by NyhmRyhm
Summary: When Blaine explains his relationship with his only brother to Kurt, and how he has yet to forgive him for something he did in the past, Kurt refuses to stand back and let Blaine destroy his relationship with the only supportive member of his family


**Hello! My name is Lara and this is my first Klaine fanfiction... ever :P I accept all types of criticism will be accepted with open arms so please take your time to review :) Thank you! And don't forget to enjoy the story :)**

When Kurt and Blaine started dating, they spent the majority of their time together at each other's houses. They enjoyed the privacy that their homes provided them with, the freedom to kiss each other whenever they pleased without worrying about the occasional sneers and stared they received in public. Blaine became a constant presence in the Hummel-Hudson household; he had already received 'The Talk' from Burt, and Finn's once cold demeanor towards Blaine turned into friendship. There was an overall acceptance of Blaine that was evident every time he was invited over to the household, sometimes by Kurt, and other times by Finn and Burt for a night of bonding over intense American football matches.

Kurt, on the other hand, had a different relationship with Blaine's family, if one even called it a relationship at all. Kurt knew the main story behind Blaine's relationship with his parents, his father refused to acknowledge his son's sexuality and his mother preferred to stand aside and let his father scream words of abuse at him, but Kurt never really knew the details of his family life as he never felt that it was his place to ask. One thing that always confused Kurt was Blaine's refusal to every mention that he had a brother to Kurt; whenever Kurt happened to be at Blaine's house, waiting for Blaine to bring him a glass of water or sitting in Blaine's room doing homework, he liked to look at the small amount of photographs that were scattered throughout the Anderson house, and while he could always identify Blaine's mother, his father, and Blaine himself, there was always one last boy, a boy who was around five years older than Blaine, a boy whose name Blaine refused to give to Kurt no matter how many times he tried to pry it out of him. Kurt always found Blaine's current relationship with his brother to be tense, yet all the photographs around the house that contained both Blaine and Cooper showed the two in either a brotherly embrace, or with identical cheeky smiles plastered to their faces; the smiles were not fake smiles, Kurt knew these things, they were smiles that were genuine and heartwarming, and yet whenever Kurt even pointed out a picture of Blaine in his brother, Blaine would coldly state that he didn't want to talk about him.

And so one day, when Kurt and Blaine were propped on Kurt's bed, leaning into each other, and Blaine announces that his brother will be visiting in the weekend, the room is engulfed in silence as Kurt takes in the fact that this is the first time Blaine has even mentioned his brother in a very long time.  
>"How exactly are you planning to cope with this?"<p>

The hesitant silence that followed would have once forced Kurt to move on to other subjects that Blaine was comfortable talking about, but Kurt wasn't going to give up what might have been his only chance to get Blaine's history with his brother out of him, so he pushes on.

"Blaine you can't keep ignoring your brother forever. I've seen the pictures in your house, you loved your brother once."  
>"I just don't know if I can forgive him."<br>"Forgive him about what Blaine?"

Silence once again filled the room and Kurt started to have doubts whether or not pushing Blaine into telling him what happened was a good idea. He seriously contemplated just shutting up until the sound of Blaine's voice filled the room, soft, and trembling.

"You remember when I told you about the Sadie Hawkins Dance back in my old high school? How I got the living crap beaten out of me and my date? Well I knew the identity of my attackers, and I wasn't prepared to just let them get away with emotionally scaring me, and so I told Cooper. Copper, the brother who I looked up to and loved with all my heart, the brother who I was so sure would do anything to protect me , said, and I'm quoting him directly, 'Blaine, what do you expect me to do? I'm on my last year of high school; I can't afford to damage my record with your school boy shenanigans. I can't always be there for you; you need to learn to fight your own fights.' What type of brother says that? What type of brother calls a fight that left me with a broken arm and a bruised body 'school boy shenanigans'? I'll tell you what type of brother, a brother who doesn't deserve to be part of my life."

"Blaine-"  
>"And why do you insist on pushing him on me every time? You know I'm not comfortable with talking about him yet you still constantly annoy me about him! Why are you so interested in something that is of no concern to you?"<p>

This outburst may shock those who talked to Blaine who was usually very sweet and charming, but this did not shock Kurt at all. After all, Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend, and Kurt knew that under that charming show Blaine put on, he had a whole place in his heart that was filled with hurt and anger, and that place was prone to show when Blaine was in his more vulnerable state, and Kurt felt that it was up to him to get rid of that dark place in Blaine's heart and give Blaine the happiness that he deserved.

"You want to know why Blaine? I'll tell you why. It's because you deserve all the love and attention that the world has to give you. You deserve a loving family, and so I am not prepared to watch you lose the one member of your family who truly loves everything that you are, and that one member is your brother"

"Cooper doesn't love me-"

"Yes he does Blaine! Yes he does! In all those pictures scattered around your house, not one of them contain Cooper with the loving smile on his face that is only directed at one person, and that's you! Also, and I don't think you know this, but in the trophy case in your living room is one lonely yearbook, the yearbook of the year Cooper graduated, and if you turn to the fourth page of the Graduates section and you look at Cooper Anderson's profile, Cooper writes, and I quote, 'I don't have many goals in life as I've really thought of myself as an ambitious person, but one of my main goals, alongside acting, would be to get my dorky little brother to look at me with the respect and love he once did at the age of seven when I snuck him out to see one of the first Broadway classics that he had ever witnessed.' If that isn't love then I don't know what is."

When Kurt gazed intensely at Blaine he watched as his previous determination crumbled and was replaced with hesitation. He cupped Blaine face gently with his hands.

"But…. But my own brother left me when I needed him most."

"Blaine, brothers are not perfect human beings, they make mistakes. Once upon a time I believed that I could never forgive Finn for all that dumpster tossing he let me endure in my sophomore year of high school, never thought I would ever look him in the eye after I found out he refused to take action against Karofsky, but that's not what happened. I forgave Finn for all his mistakes because Finn is my brother, and all those memories we made together as brothers were more powerful than the stupid fights we had. Blaine, you once had a relationship with Cooper that was so amazing, and it's a shame to let go of that relationship over a fight that should have been forgotten a long time ago. When Cooper visits in the weekend, I don't want you to act cold and ignore his very presence, I want you to go up to him and tell him you forgive him. I want you to work this out."

The day passed and Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of their school days as they usually did, over at each other's houses doing homework and watching reruns of their favorite movies while practicing for glee club. Saturday came quickly and Kurt was awakened abruptly by a text that contained a simple 'Wish me luck' from Blaine. The weekend passed quickly for Kurt as it was an unusually busy weekend at his father's mechanics shop and Kurt was required to answer phone calls and greet customers. More sooner than later Monday was upon them once again and Kurt found himself at his locker at the end of the day, picking up the books he needed for the next day's quiz while simultaneously arranging the contents of his locker while he waited for Blaine to meet him at his locker.

"Kurt-"

At the sound of Blaine's voice, Kurt immediately turned around only to be greeted by Blaine alongside a tall man who had his draped casually over Blaine's shoulder, they looked nothing like each other but Kurt could recognize the smiles that took over both the man's and Blaine's faces. They were the same cheeky smiles that Blaine and Cooper shared in their family portraits, and so Kurt stuck out his hand in greeting, happy that Blaine had his brother back, happy that they had each other, and happy that Blaine had that look back, the look that Cooper had spoke about on his yearbook profile.

"Hello I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend. You must be Cooper his brother."


End file.
